


Ich bin Schwul

by BreGerdts



Category: Babylon Berlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:46:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27801760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BreGerdts/pseuds/BreGerdts
Summary: Hier ist eine Geschichte von mir. Es ist ein kreatives Projekt für eine Klasse, von der ich ein Student bin.
Relationships: Stephan Jänicke/Gereon Rath
Kudos: 3





	1. Podszunen, Ostpreußen

**Author's Note:**

> Hier ist eine Geschichte von mir. Es ist ein kreatives Projekt für eine Klasse, von der ich ein Student bin.

Podszunen, Ostpreußen, 1920

Podszunen ist ein typisches Dorf in Ostpreusen. Meine Mutter und Vater sind Bauern darin. Unserer Bauernhof ist klein aber wir verkauften die Schweine für viel Geld auf dem Markt. Wir waren nicht arm aber wir hatten nicht so viel Geld während des Krieges. Wir waren glücklich dawährend, weil wir Essen hatten. Meine Kindheit war also gut. Ich half meinen Eltern mit den Bauernhoftiere sehr oft. Als ich Freizeit hatten, spielte ich Spiele mit meinem älteren Bruder Lukas. Wir waren unzertrennlich, bis ich zur Schule ging.

Meine Schule war ein kleines Gebäude mit nur einem Zimmer. Die Jungs saß links und die Mädchen rechts. Ich ging da am ersten in meinem sechsten Jahr aber es war nicht so gut für mich. Am Anfang war es ganz gut und ich lernte so viel da. Die andere Studenten lernten viel auch, bevor sie die Studenten von dem anderen Geschlecht fanden. Die Jungs interessierten mich sehr oft und ich erinnere nicht so viel von den Worten, die meine Lehrerin sagte. Es war so schwer für mich. Ich konnte zu den Schulbetriebe nicht ansehen. Als ich zwölf war, fand ich meinen ersten Schwarm. Er war stark und kräftig. Er war Er arbeitete beim Bauernhof von der Familie Didschus. Ich sah ihn jeden Tag, als ich zu der Schule ging. Ich konnte Schule nicht erinnern, als ich ihn sah. Also war ich spät sehr oft und meine Lehrerin schlug meine knöchel mit einem Rohrstock sehr oft auch.

Als ich zwölf war, sah ich Lukas zum letzten Mal. Es war 1916 und die Regierung brauchte mehr Soldaten. Er starb in Frankreich im Januar 1917. Meine Mutter und Vater brauchen mich nicht mehr, weil sie den Bauernhof im 1918 verkauften. Sie konnten die Erinnerungen von meinem Bruder nicht mehr sehen. Wir kauften ein kleines Haus in Podszunen und mein Vater fand eine neue Arbeit beim Rathaus. Eines Tages war ich da und ich sprach mit einer Polizei. Er war sehr maskulin und stark. Ich wollte wie er sein. Ich will wie er sein. Ich will wie ein normaler maskuline gute fromme Mann, auf dem mein Bruder stolz sein kann, sein. Ich kann nicht jetzt das machen, weil ich so jung bin. Ich kann jetzt anfangen.

Ich bin jetzt in der Kirche, die meine Eltern sehr oft gehen. Ich war dazu für ein großes Teil von meinem ganzen Leben. Ich spreche sehr oft mit dem Pastor und er hilft mir mit meinen Problemen. Leider denke ich immer an meine Sünden. Ich sehe jetzt die Blumen, die an der Kirche anbauen. Die Blumen blüht hier jedes Jahr. Sie sind rot und gelb und orange und preußisches blau. Sie flattern im Wind und ermahnen mich an meine Kindheit. Sie ermahnen mich an die Blumen, die ich nie pflücken werden. Sie ermahnen mich an meine Sünden. Ich kann nicht mehr an diese Sünden denken. Ich kann nicht mehr an den Junge denken. Ich kann nicht mehr in Podszunen und Ostpreußen wohnen. Ich kann meine Eltern nicht mehr in die Augen gucken. Ich muss weggehen.


	2. Hallo, Herr Inspektor

Berlin, Deutschland, April, 1929

Jänickes POV

Bruno Wolter ist ein großer Mann mit grauen Haar und einem ernsten Gesicht. Glücklicherweise ist er ein freundlicher Mann, der mir hilft. 

„Vielen Dank, Herr Inspektor,“ sagte ich. „Ich konnte nicht die das Büro der Sitte finden.“

Er klopft mich auf die Schultern und kichert. „Ich war jung einst und ich habe der Standort dieses Buros nicht gewusst. Berlin ist auch sehr viel größer als die Dörfer in Ostpreußen. Vielleicht bist du ein bisschen überfordert.“

„Ja, Ostpreußen ist am meistens kleine Dörfer. Königsberg ist eine richtige Stadt,“ sagte ich. Dieses Gesprach ist nicht so interessant für mich aber er ist ein Oberinspektor. Ich muss ihn beeindrucken. 

Nach zwanzig Minuten von einem Gesprach über Danzig und die richtige Grenzen zwischen Deutschland und Polen habe ich ihn beim ersten Mal gesehen. 

„Ach, Jänicke. Hier ist Inspektor Gereon Rath. Du bist sein Kriminalassistant,“ sagt Bruno.

Gereon Rath. Eine Name, die ich nie vergessen werde. Seine stechende Augen. Seine Starke Hande. Seine sonnengebräunte Haut. Ja. Er wird ein Problem für mich.

Ich schüttle ihm die Hände und probiere nicht nervös zu sein. „Guten Morgen Herr Jänicke. Ich bin Inspektor Gereon Rath.“ Seine Stimme gibt mir ein neues Gefühl, auf dem meine Eltern und ich nicht stolz sein würden. Das ist ein großes Problem für mich, weil meine Backen jetzt rot sind. Ich kann das empfinden. Wolter geht zu seinem Schreibtisch, als Rath das zu mir sagte.

Ich stottere, „Gut...Guten Morgen Herr Inspektor. Ich bi..bin Kriminalassistant Stephan Jänicke.“ Er reagiert nicht und geht zu seinem Schreibtisch. Er ruft micht her.  
„Woher kommen Sie Jänicke?“ fragt er. 

„Ich komme aus Podszunen in Ostpreußen. Meine Eltern sind Bauern davon.“ sage ich. 

„Ostpreußen? Sie kommen auch nicht von Berlin. Das ist gut. Ich bin aus Köln.“ Wir sprechen miteinander fur ein paar mehr Minuten, bevor ich zu meinem Schreibtisch gehe. Gereon Rath wird ein großes Problem für mich in ungefähr funfzehn Minuten. Ich muss Gott danken, weil wir eine Arbeit zu machen haben. Wir mussen ein Pornografiestudio Morgen aufhören. Hoffentlich werde ich nur an das Denken.

Berlin, Deutschland, Mai, 1929

Jänickes POV

Ich kann die Wochen, für die ich bei der Polizei gearbeitet habe, nicht erinneren. Ich kann nur seine Augen und Seine Stimme erinneren. Ich traume von ihm, wenn ich zu Hause bin. Ich kann an keine andere Dinge denken.  
Also fand ich Alkohol und Clubs. Sie machen mich ein bisschen ruhiger aber ich musste zu den Clubs, in die keine Polizei gehen, gehen. Ich bin jetzt in einem kleinen Club, das Venuskeller heißt. Es ist zu klein und unanständig für die andere Polizei. Leider bin ich anders von den anderen. Ich gehöre hierher. Also trinke ich mehr Bier und probiere sein Lachen zu vergessen.  
Dann sehe ich ein Mann, der nicht hierher gehört. Er saß mit einem alteren Mann und einer jungen Frau. Sie sprechen miteinander. Ich glaube sie Kokaine nehmen aber es ist nicht einfach ihren Tisch zu sehen.  
Als meine Augen in seine Augen fallen, konnte ich nicht mehr atmen. Der Mann ist Rath. Warum ist er hier? Der alte Mann sieht mich und winkt mir. Ich weiß, dass ich nichts machen sollen. Leider muss ich da gehen. Ich muss mit Rath sprechen.


	3. Anders von den Anderen

Berlin, Deutschland, Mai, 1929

Jänickes POV

Der alte Mann sagte, „Hier ist ein hübscher Mann für ihn. Vergessen Sie der Mann, der im Foto steht, und tanzen Sie mit ihm. Er stoßt mich zu Rath an. Er nimmt meine Hand und wir gehen zum Tanzboden.

„Warum bist du hier?“ fragt er mich. „Die laute Musik macht es sicher für uns zu sprechen.“ Sicherheit? Ein interessantes Konzept in Venuskeller. 

Ich kann jetzt an nichts denken. „Hier ist eine Orte für die Anderen. Ich bin hier jetzt, weil ich dich vergessen müssen.“ 

Er lächelt ein bisschen und sage, „Was meinst du denn?“

„Wenn sie nichts sagen, werde ich erklären.“ Ich gucke ihn ins Auge. 

„Ich werde nichts sagen. Ich verspreche es.“ Er schnieft und liegt deine Hand auf meine Taille. Ist es wie eine Darbietig? Ist er schwul? Ich weiß es nicht. Für mich sind Beide ganz gut. 

Ich fühle wie ein normaler Mensch. Leider bin ich nicht normal aber ich fühle das. In diesem Club bin ich nicht ganz anders von anderen Männer. Ich bin nicht ganz anders von den anderen Jungen, die in der Schule mit mir saßen. Ich bin nicht ganz anders von dem Polizist, der ich idolisierte. In diesem Moment bin ich normal. Unter diesen Lichter bin ich normal. 

Ich höre jetzt die Musik. Die Musikerin? Der Musiker? Das Musik...? Ich weiß es nicht aber das ist nicht ganz wichtig. Die Musik gefällt mir gut und das ist wichtig. Seine Hände gefällt mir auch. Ich liege jetzt meinen Kopf auf seine Brust. Ich höre jetzt seinen Herzschlag. 

Ich denke an den Junge, der beim Bauernhof Didschus arbeitete. Wenn ich ihn wie Rath geknuddelt hätte, würde es so gut wie diesen Moment fühlen? Wäre ich jetzt glücklicher?

Ich bin jetzt glücklich in diesem Moment.

Ich bin jetzt normal. 

Jetzt liebe ich ihn.

„Ich liebe dich jetzt Herr Inspektor,“ ich flüstere zu ihm. Ich gucke ihn ins Auge. Ich kann sehen, dass er mich nicht versteht. Die Droggen sind ganz zu stark für ihn. Er schaut die Türsteher an. Ich interessiere ihn nicht aber das ist nicht so schlecht. Ich kann in diesem Moment für ein paar mehr Minuten Leben.   
„Herr Inspektor“ ich schreie. Er schaut mich an und ich küsse ihn. „Ich bin schwul.“ Er ist unbewegt wie eine Statue. Ich gehe von dem Tanzboden fort.   
Die straße ist nass. Es hat anscheinend geregnet. Ich kann die Musik nicht hören. Ich kann seine Hand jetzt nicht fühlen. In dem Venuskeller war ich ganz normal aber hier bin ich anders von den Anderen.

**Author's Note:**

> Ich hoffe, dass diese Geschichte dir gefällt.


End file.
